Tears on Ice
by ErynDarKowen
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados y lo que podría llamarse un tercero en discordia. Algo irrumpe en la vida de Viktor y Yuri. ¿Podrá separarlos? ¿O todo se trata de demasiada imaginación? Pero, después de todo, las relaciones pueden cambiar con el tiempo...


**Holaaa de nuevo! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Como no podía ser de otra manera, Yuri! On Ice ha aparecido en mi universo fanfiction (no muy frecuentado, debo decir, pero no menos demandante. Cuando aparece un capítulo nuevo en mi cabeza, pide a gritos ser escrito xD )**

 **Espero que les guste. Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo, como presentación de una extraña situación que irrumpe en la vida de Yuri.**

* * *

-Yuriii! Mira lo que encontré!

Yuri se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar la alegre voz de Viktor. Esperaba encontrarse con el ruso trayendo bajo el brazo a un gatito, un perrito, algún objeto curioso o ridículo, pero no. Yuri estaba más que estupefacto. Lo que se traía bajo el brazo era una chica. Ella reía bajo su abrazo, su cabeza encajaba justo bajo la línea del hombro de Víktor. Parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-Ah, hola.

-¡Hola! -la chica estaba radiante. Y como no, con el patinador a su lado. Él era muy popular. Yuri notó que podría no llevarse bien con esa persona.- Me llamo Galia Duvasa. Un placer conocerte, tú debes ser Yuri, verdad?

-Así es -respondió él, sacudiendo tímidamente la mano extendida de Galia. Yuri observó a la chica, de contextura delgada, cabello oscuro ondulado y brillantes ojos grises. Tenía la piel de un tono medio, pero se veía muy oscuro al lado de la tez de Víktor, que la estaba abrazándola de nuevo mejilla con mejilla.

-¡Es nuestra nueva estrella! Ten! Abrázala!

"Una patinadora?" Se dijo Yuri, exclamando sorprendido ante el empujón de Viktor que sorprendió a ambos.

-Nop! Nuestra doctora en biomecánica deportiva o-fi-cial!

-¿Que quee?

Víktor volvió a capturar a su hallazgo como un niño pequeño.

-Por supuesto viene con su equipo, pero nos hará un descuento, qué crees? Hasta que ganes el oro! -Víktor le guiñó el ojo y Yuri se sonrojó.

-Haaa, ahh, ah. Y... donde la encontraste? -quiso bromear al respecto, pero a sus propios oídos, había sonado como una queja.

-Oh, en realidad tuve que trabajar al respecto. ¡Peroo aquí la tenemos!

Yuri realmente no entendía en qué estaba pensando Víctor. Seguro sabía mucho más que él, pero si él mismo lo estaba entrenando… "Quizás es porque ahora va a tener menos tiempo, con su propia rutina… Sí, debe ser eso. Pero por qué está tan entusiasmado. No, espera. Él es siempre así, verdad? Estoy dándole vueltas a esto demasiado. Ella está solo para ayudar". Yuri empezó a tranquilizarse. A veces dudaba de sus propias reacciones. Los sentimientos podían no ser muy claros o atacarlo para confundirlo aún más.

-Disculpen.

Yuri dio una vuelta y volvió al centro de la pista. Estaba practicando una secuencia de saltos pero aquella mañana no podía ejecutarlo bien. Había atribuido a una mala noche o a que Víktor no había estado allí desde temprano. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a su ausencia de alguna buena vez. Con esta mala racha, realmente no quería que él lo viera así. Sin embargo él era su entrenador aún. Él lograría darle la perfección. Comenzó a patinar, el sonido del hielo calmó sus latidos.

"Aquí vamos". Alcanzó la velocidad con la secuencia de pasos adecuada y saltó… Para fallar en el aterrizaje y caer de la peor manera de toda la maldita mañana.

-¡Hah!. "En verdad dolió.

-Falta motivación y ni siquiera estás centrado.

La voz de Galia se clavó en sus oídos. Los ojos castaños de Yuri observaron con asombro a la intrusa, con los codos apoyados en la barra que rodeaba la pista y con aires de profesionalismo. AL ver que tenía la atención del muchacho, ella prosiguió:

-Te olvidaste de doblar las muñecas así -e hizo el ademán en el aire- y ni hablar de tus hombros. Tu equilibrio fue un desastre, claramente.

-Oh, yo… lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte. Solo quiero que confíes en mí.

"No me estaba disculpando contigo, le fallé a él" pensó Yuri, avergonzado. Sin embargo, Víktor se mostraba muy complacido. "No puedo saber en qué está pensando". De verdad, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? ¿Era necesario tener a esa chica ahí? ¿Qué papel cumplía? Quizás, era alguien muy cercana a él, alguien... especial.

Yuri se sintió bastante mal. Más de lo normal. No sabía por qué. No era porque hacía mucho que no probaba su plato favorito (ya que no había ganado el oro) o porque la presión de saber que competiría contra nada menos que su propio entrenador se hacía cada vez más fuerte (cosa que simplemente agravaba su mente imaginativa). No. Empezaba a creer que era un sentimiento de desazón. De pérdida. Y aunque todavía le daba un nombre, pronto se lo daría.

* * *

 **¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Viktor trajo a un profesional para mejorar la técnica de Yuri o se trata de algo más? Presiento que Yuri puede llegar a sufrir bastante, a menos que intente aclarar las cosas desde un principio. Pero, ¿lo hará? Y realmente, ¿de dónde sacó Víktor a Galia? Sin mencionarle nada a Yuri... Hay algo extraño ahí...**

 **Nos leemos! Cuídense! ;D**


End file.
